


45 Letters, Love, And Other Important Things That Matter…

by orphan_account



Category: Just in
Genre: And angst, For hopeless romantics, Gen, Pining, but for now it's just romance, fantasy?, there might be blood and gore later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mainly just stories I wrote because I felt like it, I'll add more tags as I write more stories.





	45 Letters, Love, And Other Important Things That Matter…

November.  
Sky -- grey. Buildings -- grey. Eyes -- grey. Grey, dull, boring, stifling, heartbreaking. Black -- hair fluttering in the wind. Black -- cheap leather shoes stepping off the edge of the roof. Black, morose, threatening, empowering, terrifying.  
Red, the lips which were trembling just a moment ago, The splash against the grey tiles of the pavement. Too bright, too dark. Unsightly. 

§§§§§

Eve is being placed in the psychotic ward of the hospital on March 24th, 2018. She showed no outright signs of illness, and stares rudely at anyone daring to ask why, exactly, is she doing there.  
She keeps a book by her side, filled to the brim of beautiful places in the world. She flips through it, skippping to the chapter she liked the best. China. Having just lost her parents in a car crash, she is well and truly tied down by nothing at all. She wants to go to China, where her parents first met in an art gallery, in a city called Hangzhou. Father asked mother on a date the moment he saw her and she shyly agreed. They walked through the most beautiful street in the city hand in hand after dinner and snogged well into the night beneath the fairy lights.  
There was always a delicate, dreamy haze in Mother's eyes as she relived the moment, caressing the picturebook gently. 'You will see true beauty one day when you're older,' she always told Eve. 'Once you see it, grab hold and never let go.'  
Oh, yes. Eve will go to China. There's nothing that could stop her.

§§§§§

On April 3rd, Eve try to break out of hospital. They sedated her, put restraints on her.  
In her drug induced haze, she sees the famed city at nighttime, in all its glory. The fairy lights are just as Mother had described, and it's so beautiful she wants to cry. She stands in her drab hospital pajamas, feeling a bit out of her place.  
'Tell me, what you want to do.' A whisper, gentle and reassuring like Mother's, sweet like a lover's. Eve puts her entire trust into it. She wishes for new clothes and immediately flushes at her request. The whisper laughs liltingly, light and smooth liked freshly whipped cream. It leads Eve, guiding her by winding around her waist, leading her by tugging her by the hand, to the best shops in the city.  
She wishes for an art gallery, and spends half the night sipping a latte and exclaiming at the artworks.  
She wishes for a dinner -- haven't had a decent one in ages.  
She wandered every bookshop, and rode a bicycle through the streets to feel the wind in her hair.  
She wishes for all the cars to be cleared off the road, and run barefoot in the centre of it.  
She goes skinny-dipping in the West Lake, which isn't considered a public indecency since there is only one person present.  
She had never felt so free, so safe before.  
Not even with her own mother, she realized with a jolt.

§§§§§

'I want to know what you look like.' Eve wished. And a girl stood before her.  
Blue hair, red gold skin, eyes the color of molten honey. She smells like hope and happiness, warmth, lost chances and simple joys of life. Vibrant. Lovely.  
'Tanya.' She offered.  
'What are you?'  
Her expression softened, and she spoke with the utmost calm and convition, 'I love you.'.  
Eve laugh-sobbed, pulling Tanya into her embrace and kisses her, underneath the fabled fairy lights.  
She tastes like Christmas and chocolate and love, with just a hint of vanilla. Intoxinating.  
Eve smiles at her. ' Grant me just one last wish. Freeze the time for me.' And all movement and noise ceased to be.  
I've finally found beauty, and I intend to keep her forever. Eve realized, holding the warmth that is Tanya close. Forever and ever and ever.

§§§§§

And Eve woke on the 12th of October, much to the pleasure of her doctors. She frevently flipped through her book of pictures. They were disappointing and pale in comparison.  
She sought high ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Compliments, constructive criticism are welcome. I'm a pyromaniac so FLAME if you want to.


End file.
